politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Islands of Aloha
The Islands of Aloha are the new independent state of Hawaii. They are ruled by Governor Carlos Hernandez who came into power after the Hawaiian war for independence. The Islands of Aloha are semi-communist and have strict rules for foreigners but have no more than a few for the natives. Carlos Hernandez made 'lolani Palace his home and main government building in Hawai after he came to power. Hawaiian Wars of Independance The idea of independence arose in 23rd November1982 when a huge uranium deposit was discovered on the islands and America was taking almost all the profit. As the American dept deteriorated so did the quality of life in Hawaii. The people of Hawaii send a reqeust for a referendum of independence to congress but was denied because the USA needed the income as the dept increased to a all time high. Protests began across the state capital of Honolulu led by Frank Kiezlav. As tensions began in the crowds the police open fired killing 12. This lead to Frank Kiezlav founding the extremist group KAZI which began attacking authorities. After hearing the violence the governor George Ariyosh stood down to be replaced by Frank Kiezlav as he was unofficially elected by the people of Hawaii. Frank Kiezlaz began getting support from countries including China, Japan,Kazhakistan,Uganda,Russia and various other countries in the eastern world.Fearing that KAZI had become too powerful American troops were deployed in the islands. A proximitly 490,000 people left Hawaii over the four year period of tension which ended on the 24th February 1986 when KAZI began conquering the islands of Kaala,Hawaii and Maui. The American millitary began fighting the group similarly to the method used fighting the Japanese in World War Two (taking back island after island) but were unsuccessful. KAZI had reached Honolulu by 1st July 1987. KAZI with various communist forces where fighting the US in Honolulu. America desperate for a quick solution as they were close to bankruptcy sent a CIA agent to assassinate Frank Kiezlaz at his speech for peace on Christmas Day 1987. It was successful. The assassination was followed by heavy bombing in almost every KAZI controled city (including Honolulu) killing an estimated 68,000 people and destroying almost all of Pearl Harbour. Frank Kiezlaz's right hand man Carlos Hernadez then became Governor. The European Union demanded the US pay $20,000,000 dollars to the Islands of Aloha for the brutal attack against their own people which they only paid $200,000 dollars of before going bankrupt and falling apart into different independant states. Hawaii officially got its independance on the 31st of December 1987. Most of the military of the USA left Hawaii except from a small group which founded the nation of the Union of America which continued to attack Aloha killing 465 troops until Carlos Hernandez agreed a peace treaty. The entire war had about 388353 casualties. The Islands of Aloha got funding off a group of communists to fund it's future exploits. KAZI went underground after the revolution and often surfaces to liberate different islands across the pacific. It is said Frank Kievlaz is still alive and controlling the extremist group. After invading the American west coast Aloha went bankrupt from the constant conflict. Carlos Hernandez was executed by a local militia. Policies Its government is Libertarian but not many foreigners can travel to the country due to stict border laws and not many functioning airfields. Many of the Laws of Aloha were written by Frank Kiezlav and Carlos Hernandez during the Hawaiian War for independence. The country is communist due to being liberated under support of multiple communist countries although it is not as strict to the idea of communism like the Soviet Union or Vietnam due to its past connections with the US. Carlos Hernandez has been described as a socialist dictator although the subject is arguable. Category:Nations in North America